mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Eule gut, alles gut
Eule gut, alles gut ist die vierundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Der Meteoritenschauer :Twilight Sparkle: Der Meteoritenschauer heute Abend wird fantastisch! :Spike: Ja, Wahnsinn! :Twilight Sparkle: So viele Sternschnuppen auf einmal fallen nur alle hundert Jahre vom Himmel. :Spike: Dann wird es eine Hundertjahrfeier! :Twilight Sparkle: Komm, wir machen uns auf den Weg! :Spike: Nicht, dass wir zu spät kommen! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Huh. Na also. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, haben wir Schreibfeder und Tinte? :Spike: Ja! :Twilight Sparkle: Schriftrollen? :Spike: Jawohl! Ich hab außerdem Teleskop, Äpfel, Bananen, Früchtepunsch und einen Berg selbstgebackene Vanillecreme-Kekse eingepackt! :Twilight Sparkle: kicher Ist nicht zu übersehen. Anscheinend hast du meine Gedanken gelesen, Spike. Und deshalb bist du auch der beste Assistent, den man sich vorstellen kann. :Spike: Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab gar nichts gehört. :Twilight Sparkle: Deshalb bist du der beste Assistent, den man sich vorstellen kann. :Spike: Wie war das, häh… :Twilight Sparkle: Ich sagte… kicher komm schon, lass uns endlich gehen! Warte, ich hab was vergessen. Ich wollte doch noch unbedingt den großen Astronomie-Almanach''Original: ''Astronomical Astronomer’s Almanac to All Things Astronomy mitnehmen. :Spike: Den Astronomie-Alamana-was? :Twilight Sparkle: Du weist schon. Dieses alte, große, blaue Buch über Sterne, Monde, Planeten, das Universum…? :Spike: Ja klar. Kommt! ha-tschi :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, bester Assistent! Wieso brauchst du denn so lange? :Titellied :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich habe den Almanach doch wieder zurück gestellt. Mit diesem Buch könnte ich heute Nacht Planeten und Sterne erkennen. :Spike: Öhm… Vielleicht hat es sich auch jemand ausgeliehen? Und außerdem brauchst du das Buch auch gar nicht. Du kannst doch sämtliche Planeten und sterne benennen, weil du super klug bist und astronomisch was drauf hast! :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, Spike. Du bist ja ein Schmeichler. :Spike: Ich finde halt die richtigen Worte. :Twilight Sparkle: Der beste Assistent, den man sich vorstellen kann, oder? :Spike: Richtig! :Rainbow Dash: Wow, Twilight! Sei froh, dass du solch ein’ Assistenten hast. Ich hätte auch gerne jemanden, der macht, was ich will. :Scootaloo: japs Uuh! Nimm mich! Nimm mich! Nimm mich! Ich mach alles was du willst, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Tatsächlich, kleines Fohlen? Dann darfst du meinen Müll wegbringen? :Scootaloo: Ja, wird gemacht! :Rarity: Hat Spike etwa schon wieder so ein hervorragendes Picknick vorbereitet? Er ist wirklich umwerfend. :Spike: Ach, das mach ich doch gern. Pause Ich sagte, mach ich gern. :Pinkie Pie: Ah, der kleine Spikey-mikey! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein großer, böse Drache so niedlich und süß anfängt? :Rarity: Spike, du bist so ein wunderbarer Drache. Deshalb hab ich extra diese Fliege für dich entworfen. :Spike: Hach. Oh. Ihr macht mich ja ganz verlegen. Pause Twilight, du bist dran. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, ich denke es reicht. :Spike: Na schön. Es reicht. :Sweetie Belle: Aufgepasst, Ponys! Die Sternschnuppen fallen! :Pinkie Pie: Sternschnuppen, wie schön. :[Alle: Oh, wie schön, so viele Sternschnuppen. Das ist unglaublich. Unglaublich! Oh, toll. Oh! ] :Twilight Sparkle und Spike: Wow… :Spike: yawn Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Oh wow! Diese Kekse sind so köstlich! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike hat sie gebacken. Da fällt mir ein, Spike, bringst du uns ein bisschen Punch? Spike? :Spike: schnarch :Rarity: Ooh, armer, kleiner Drache. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh.. Ich glaube er war müde bis zum Umfallen. :Pinkie Pie: Da ist er wohl in den Punch gefallen! :Gelächter Owlowiscious :Twilight Sparkle: Gute Nacht, Spike. kicher Träum was schönes, mein bester Assistent. :Twilight Sparkle: „Nun zu den Kometen. Kometen sind unregelmäßig geformte Körper und bestehen aus nicht-flüchtigen Teilchen und gefrohrenen Gasen. Sie…“ :Twilight Sparkle: „…ihre Struktur ist unterschiedlich und sehr zerbrechlich…“ :Twilight Sparkle: So ein Mist! Oh– jetzt bräuchte ich Spike. Wenn er bloß wach wäre… :Owlowiscious: Huu! :Twilight Sparkle: Warte! Bleib doch hier! Hab keine Angst. Vielen dank für deine Hilfe. :Owlowiscious: Huu! Huu! Uhuu. :Twilight Sparkle: Ganz schön kalt heute Nacht. Magst du dich nicht ein wenig ausruhen und mir Gesellschaft leisten? :Owlowiscious: Huu! Huu! :Twilight Sparkle: Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Oja, „…sehr zerbrechlich. Es umgibt sie eine Hülle aus sogenannter Koma. Diese dehnt sich aus und wird heller, wenn der Komet sich der Sonne nähert…“ :Spike: schnarch Waah! Ich hab verschlafen! Ich weiß, es ist schon zehn. Aber ich bin putzmunter und kann doppelt so schnell arbeiten. Sei bitte nicht böse auf mich, Twilight. Was willst du zum Frühstück? Hafer? Sonnenblumen-Smoothie? Gras-Omlett? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, ist schon gut. :Spike: Aber meine morgendlichen Pflichten… :Twilight Sparkle: Alles in Ordnung. Owlowiscious hat sie schon für dich erledigt. :Spike: Äh, wer? :Twilight Sparkle: Der neue stellvertretende Assistent. Er wird dir bei deiner Arbeit helfen. Du bist so müde in letzter Zeit. :Spike: Äh… Einen zweiten Assistenten wofür? Ich bin nicht müde, ich schaff das schon, ich brauch kein Schlaf, ich… :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist nur hier um ein wenig auszuhelfen. Ich muss jetzt los. Lern Owlowiscious doch erst mal kennen! Er ist in der Bibliothek. :Spike: sorgen? Ich mach mir doch keine Sorgen. Wieso denn? :Spike: Hallo? Hallooo! Haaa! Oh, wie unheimlich. Hach… hi! Ich bin Spike. Twilight hat dir bestimmt schon viel von mir erzählt. :Owlowiscious: Huu. :Spike: Äh, Spike! Der beste Assistent! :Owlowiscious: Huu? :Spike: Ich bin Spike! Und wer bist du? Und was bist du? :Owlowiscious: Huu! :Spike: Huu? :Owlowiscious: Huu! :Spike: Ich dachte du heißt Owlowiscious? :Owlowiscious: Huu? :Spike: Okay, „Huu“ oder „Owlowiscious“ oder wie auch immer du heißt. Ich bin Spike, okay? Hör zu! Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass ich Nummer Eins bin und du Nummer Zwei! verstanden? :Owlowiscious: Huu? :Spike: Achso. Du machst auf geheimnisvoll, hää? Freundchen, ich behalt dich im Auge. Und weißt du was? Ich hab auch am Hinterkopf Augen! krach Naja, auch nicht wirklich. Aber du weißt was ich meine! :Spike: Der Vogel ist scharf auf meinen Job. Er will die Nummer Eins sein. Ich werde Twilight beweisen, dass ich die Nummer Eins bin. Und nicht dieses Federvieh da drin. Den werd ich wieder raus schmeißen. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, was für ein fantastisch federleicht-gefiederter kleiner Freund! Ich bin auch „Huu“! :lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, er ist wirklich niedlich. :Fluttershy: Also ich finde ihn wunderschön. :Spike: persiflierend „Ich finde ihn wunderschön.“ Ja. Wirklich wunderschön. Der Vogel ist… ein Schleimer. :Rarity: Oh, Owlowiscious, du bist so wunderbar. Deshalb hab ich extra diese Fliege für dich entworfen. :kocht :Applejack: Was ist denn nur in Spike gefahren? :Rainbow Dash: Bestimmt ist er eifersüchtig auf Owlowiscious. :Fluttershy: Vielleicht hat er ja einfach Angst Owlowiscious könnte ihm seinen Platz wegnehmen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso das denn? Hah! Das ist doch verrückt! Spike weiß, dass er unersetzlich ist. :Spike: Sie will mich durch ihn ersetzen! Jetzt geb ich extra Gas um Twilight und Owlowiscious zu zeigen, dass ich die Nummer Eins bin. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Spike! Ich brauche das Buch Zweiköpfige Myth…''Origianltitel: ''Two-headed Mysteriencal Mysteries :Spike: …Mythologische Mysterien! Ich weiß, wo das ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, Owlowiscious. Hey, Spike, schon okay. Owlowiscious hat das Buch im Flug geholt. Oh, und ich, äh, brauche noch das Buch Fretchen im Fehenland''Origianltitel: ''Ferrets of Fairyland. :Spike: Hey! Oh! :Twilight Sparkle: Vorsicht! Bevor du noch runter fällst. :Spike: knurr Suche nach einer Schreibfeder :Twilight Sparkle: So ein Mist! :Spike: Schon zur Stelle! :Twilight Sparkle: Meine Schreibfeder. Sie ist abgebrochen. :Spike: Keine Angst! So lange dein Assistent Nummer Eins hier ist. :Spike: Eine Schreibfeder, wo ist die denn? Hier nicht… tja, hmm… Wo ist sie… :Owlowiscious: Huu. :Spike: Wo krieg ich ’ne Schreibfeder her? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, warte! Warte! :Spike: Aber dieser Laden heißt doch Schreibfedern und SofasOriginaltitel: Quills and Sofas. Ihr verkauft doch nur zwei Sachen! :Davenport: Tut mir Leid. Neue Schreibfedern gibt’s erst Montag. Willst du ein Sofa? :Pinkie Pie: Oja, ich hab bestimmt irgendwo noch eine. Ah, hier ist sie! Eine Birne!Original: quince, also Quitte. :Spike: Nein, ich brauche eine Schreibfeder! :Pinkie Pie: Ach ja. Ich hätte ’ne Taube. Oder ’ne Decke. Und ’ne Pizza! Aha, oder ’ne Quiche!Im Englischen klingt dies alles ähnlich zu quill, dem englischen Wort für Schreibfeder :Spike: Nein, ich brauche eine Schreibfeder! :Pinkie Pie: Nein, tut mir Leid. Sowas hab’ ich nicht. :Spike: seufz So ’n Mist. :Spike: Warte, Hühnchen! Komm, put-put-put! Komm, put-put-put! Komm her! ächtz! Komm her! Ah, nicht in mein Gesicht, ah, lass das, ah, uh! :Spike: Spike… hat seinen Auftrag erfüllt. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. Ich wollte dich schon aufhalten, als du hier alles auf den Kopf gestellt hast. Owlowiscious hat mir eine seiner Federn zum Schreiben gegeben. :Spike: knurr Das ist doch toll. Perfekt! Spitze! Tja, dann werd ich, äh, mich um den Rest der Arbeit kümmern. Oder hat Owlowiscious di auch schon erledigt? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, nein nein. Da ist noch viel zu tun. :Spike: Na, das ist doch was. Ich kann die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten– schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Der arme Spike. Er wird sich schon beruhigen. Normalerweise ist er nämlich ein herzensguter, kleiner Kerl. Spiks Plan :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. Was ist das? Du hast gesagt das Buch wäre verschwunden. Owlowiscious hat es da gefunden, wo es hingehört. Aber was ist passiert? Wieso sieht es jetzt so aus? :Spike: Äh… Nunja, ähm… ich ähm, ich… wollte dich nicht beunruhigen und, ähm… Hast du schon mal ’nen Drachen niesen sehen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich seh nur ein’ Drachen der lügt. Ich bin äußerst enttäuscht von dir, Spike. :Spike: Owlowiscious Du hast mich verpetzt! Na schön, die Spielchen kannst du haben. :Owlowiscious: Huu! :Spike: Ganz genau! Wir zwei! grummel :Spike: Owlowiscious will mich von meinem Platz verdrängen, ich kann es spüren! Ich muss ihn aufhalten. Aber wie? quiekt Ah… : :Spike: Muahahaha! :Rarity: Geh, Opal. Wir kommen sonst zu spät zu Fluttershys KaffeekränzchenOriginal: tea party. :Spike: Fast wie echt. Und wenn Twilight diese Maus zerfetzt auf dem Boden findet, wird sie denken, dass der mäusefressende Owlowiscious dran schuld ist. Und ich werde wie früher… die Nummer eins sein! Muhahaha! :Spike: Lachen :Spike: Oh sieh doch! Die arme, kleine Feldmaus! Total zerfetzt! Das war ganz bestimmt Owlowiscious! Tja, man weiß ja, dass alle Eulen Mäuse fressen. Oh, diese furchtbaren Vögel! Er muss bestraft werden! Oder? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Ich bin unglaublich wütend. Du hast nicht nur grade versucht Owlowiscious reinzulegen, sondern du hast auch noch geglaubt es würde funktionieren! Du hast dich von deiner Eifersucht überrennen lassen, Spike. Ich bin wirklich enttäucht. Das ist NICHT der Spike, den ich kenne und gern habe. :Spike: Sie… Sie hat gesagt sie hat mich nicht mehr gern. Der Ausreißer :Spike: Twilight hast mich. Mir ist kalt, ich habe Hunger, ich bin müde und allein. Kann es noch schlimmer werden? beginnt Ich denke, das kann es. :Spike: Hallo? Hallo? Was ist das? :Spike: Also, wenn so Weglaufen aussieht, dann will ich nie wieder nach hause! Juwelen! Ja… juchuh! :Spike: Auch wenn mein Bäuchlein jetzt voll ist, fühl ich mich seltsam leer. Ich vermisse Twilight und die anderen. Aber Twilight hat mich nicht mehr gern. Also, bleibe ich hier und bin ganz allein. Wow, wird ganz schön heiß hier drin. Schwitzen ist ja vielleicht gesund. Aber ich find's hier doch 'n bisschen sehr heiß. :Grüner Drache: grummel Was hast du in meiner Höhle zu suchen? Und wieso ist du meine Diamanten? :Spike: Hi, Bruder! Ich wusste nich, dass das deine Höhle ist. Und auch nicht, dass das alles deine sind. Aber jetzt weiß ich’s. :Grüner Drache: knurr :Spike: Whoa, whoa! Hey, äh… Wir sind sowas wie Brüder. Ich meine du bist ein Drache, ich bin ein Drache… wir gegen den Rest der Welt? :Grüner Drache: brüll :Spike: Du machst mir keine Angst! Du bist nur groß. Richtig groß. Und eine Krallen sind super scharf und dein Schwanz… mega stachelig. Aber, äh… du machst mir keine Angst! Ha! Na, wie fandest du das? Äh… tja, leider muss ich jetzt dringend los. Bis dann! Weg hier! ächtz :Owlowiscious: Uhuu! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Komm hier rüber! :Spike: Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist! :Twilight Sparkle: Beeil dich! Spring auf mein’ Rücken! Es ist zu dunkel! Ich kann nichts sehen! :Owlowiscious: Huu. Huuhuu! :Spike: Puh! :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Spike, wir habe uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Also ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Warum bist du weggelaufen? :Spike: Weil ich dachte, dass du mich nicht mehr brauchst und dass du mich nicht mehr gern hast. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. Natürlich war ich ganz schön wütend. Aber du bist immer noch mein bester Assistent! Und Freund. Und das wirst du auch immer bleiben. Manchmal brauch ich auch am späten Abend ein bisschen Hilfe. Und du kannst nicht ewig aufbleiben. Du bist noch ein Babydrache und brauchst deinen Schlaf. Eulen sind nachtaktiv. Deshalb hab ich Owlowiscious um Hilfe gebeten. Aber nicht um dich zu ersetzen. Niemand auf der Welt könnte dich ersetzen, Spike. Auch nicht, wenn du dich wie ein eifersüchtiger Dummkopf aufführst. :Spike: Es tut mir Leid, Twilight. Es war nicht gut, eifersüchtig zu sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Und mir tut es auch Leid, Spike. Ich war nicht besonders einfühlsam. :Spike: Mmm, Owlowiscious… Du wolltest mir meinen Platz bestimmt nicht streitig machen. Verzeihst du mir? :Owlowiscious: Huu? :Spike: Hey. Was denn jetzt? :Owlowiscious: Huu! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, er verzeiht dir, Spike. :Spike: Hey! Woher wustest ihr denn wo ich war? :Twilight Sparkle: Na wegen deiner Ketchup-Fußstapfen. Owlowiscious hat sie entdeckt und wir sind ihnen bis zur Höhle gefolgt. :Spike: Oh-oh ja, der Ketchup. Sieht ganz schön echt aus, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: stare :Spike: Äh… kichern :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia möchte bestimmt gern wissen, was heute passiert ist… :Spike: Ich bin soweit. Kann ’s losgehen? :Twilight Sparkle: japs Hey, Spike. Warum schreibst du nicht an Prinzessin Celestia und erzählst ihr, was du gelernt hast? :Spike: Wirklich? Man, da trag ich ja ’ne große Verantwortung! :Twilight Sparkle: Ganz genau. Aber mein bester Assistent schafft das ganz bestimmt. :Spike: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich bin’s, Spike. Ich möchte dir von meinem Abenteuer berichten. Ich habe gelernt, dass eifersüchtig zu sein und Lügen zu verbreiten nicht gut für eine Freundschaft ist. Ich habe auch gelernt, dass man seine Liebe auch mehreren Freunden schenken kann. Deshalb verspreche ich, dass ich, Spike, von jetzt an immer--… ein :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. :Owlowiscious: Huu? :Twilight Sparkle: Du? Nein, Spike! Er war müde… Oooooh… kicher Es ist Nacht. An die Arbeit!Nach dem Kichern kommt im Original kein Text mehr. :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Owl's_Well_That_Ends_Well es:Transcripcións/El búho de la discordia pl:Transkrypty/Sowa_m%C4%85dra_g%C5%82owa ru:Стенограммы/Попытка ревности Kategorie:Erste Staffel